


First Time Trying Ice Cream

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain Freeze, Cute, Earth C, F/F, Fluff, Gift, Homestuck - Freeform, Ice Cream, Lesbians, None of them have had ice cream before, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Request pairing, date, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Neither Roxy or Calliope has ever had ice cream, until today on their date.





	First Time Trying Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poopmeal420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poopmeal420/gifts).



> I made this for my friend Lan, hope you like it.

“Callie!”, Roxy said as they walked down the city, holding each other closely. Roxy used her free hand to point at a stand at the other side of the street, clearly excited. “Let’s go?”.

“What do you want?”, the cherub asked. They had only been on Earth C in the future for two literally day, and they were still exploring. Everything was so new for both of them, never having been surrounded by such a large amount of people before.

“Ice cream!”, the blonde teen shouted, happy and with a smile on her face.

“Ice cream? What’s that?”.

“Oh it’s this like frozen dessert, it’s cold and have lots of different flavors. Everyone says it’s delicious, I need to try it!”, Roxy said.

“You haven’t?”.

She shook her head.

“Nope. I never had access to it where I lived before, but now I’m so damn excited Callie. Janey told me so much about ice cream, I just gotta try a strawberry one!”, she practically shouted, looking at the ice cream stand at the other side of the stream with happy eyes.

“Let’s get one. It sounds like it’s good”.

The girlfriends immediately rushed over the street. Or well, flew over. They had been too excited to wait for the traffic light to change color, so Roxy had just flown over with her tiny cherub girlfriend tightly wrapped in her arms.

Thankfully there was no lime, because Roxy literally crashed into the stand, face against the cold glass. There was about twenty flavors in there, all waiting to be scooped up. The troll salesman just looked confused over the fact that two teens, (one of which must be one of the creators because there’s only one cherub on the planet) had flown like that. Yes, both must be the creators.

“How… may I help you?”, he asked as he lightly rubbed one of his horns in confusion.

“ICE CREAM!”, Roxy shouted happily. “I’ll take one ice cream with strawberry and… lets see… vanilla! What do you want Callie?”.

Calliope looked at all the flavors for a bit, before carefully deciding.

“I’d like chocolate mint and lemon please”.

The troll nodded, smiling as he saw how excited these creators were about eating HIS ice cream. His lusus would be so proud.

“Coming right up ladies”, he said, and a minute later they left.

Roxy immediately but down on it, and regretted it. Her teeth began to shiver like never before, and a brain freeze hit her.

“Roxy, are you okay?”.

Nod.

“Yeah, just never bite into this directly. Take it slowly”.

And so the girlfriends enjoyed their first taste of ice cream, together.


End file.
